Enterprise software platforms are complex due to having many layers of architecture to make them work. An enterprise software platform can support concurrent access by multiple users such as to execute various processes. For example, the enterprise software platform can execute processes to implement various business functionality, such as process and workflow tracking functionality, website creation and hosting functionality, application creation and execution functionality, account functionality, inventory tracking functionality, etc.
Because many processes are shared by users, debugging issues for a particular user and process can be difficult. In particular, the entire enterprise software platform may have to be brought into a one-user mode in order to attach analysis and debugging processes, thus no other user can have access to the enterprise software platform. Otherwise, analysis of low level critical issues could not be performed without impacting other users due to the shared aspect of process execution by the enterprise software platform. Thus, a business must arrange for a time during which the entire enterprise software platform will be unavailable to other users because the issue may only arise within a real-time production environment of the enterprise software platform. This is because the Issue may be unable to be duplicated outside the real-time production environment.